8ObiWan88
8ObiWan88 (AKA Obi) is a Legend who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 27th, 2008. He had 29,958+ posts and 8 studs before the update. His avatar is a classic smiley with a mustache and a top hat. Obi started to post in November 2011. He was somewhat slow at first, and took two months to reach Artisan. After this, he sped up extremely, and reached Maniac in another two months, exactly 30 days after he had reached Old Timer. ObiWan roleplays in a lot of forums, but also posts in the Message Boards Forum and its subforum. He posted at an extremely fast rate, and has made over 6,000 posts in February 2012 alone. Obi was given 3rd In-Command of the topic "Your Position in the MBs" by Life-is-good. He also is founder of the growing topic "The Badges Office". Obi was inactive for a few months, but has recently returned in September 2012. Obi is a Roman Soldier and has 30,635+ posts on the New MBs. Accusation Since Obi was so fast, many users accused him of being a duplicate account of Eragon3443, but this accusation has been discredited. Goals Early in 2012, ObiWan posted a new goal in MB Goals, which was to make all of his posts at least two sentences. This is because he became worried that he was spamming too much. Since then, the quality of his posts has increased, and he no longer posts one word comments. This may mean he has to slow down too much to reach his other goal. Obi wanted to reach Legend by Friday, May 11th, which would be exactly 6 months since he became active, thus becoming the fastest ever user to get from Apprentice to Legend. On Wednesday, May 9th, Obi achieved this goal, and did succeed in becoming the fastest user to reach Legend, in just a few days less than six months. Roleplay Ranks *Obi is 1st In-Command of the Federation of Fear HQ in the Bionicle Roleplay subforum. * He is an equal leader of the Dwarf HQ in the Kingdom Roleplay Subforum, along with Dwarfminefan580. *He founded The Market in Kingdoms Roleplay. *Obi is a member of the Peacekeeping Vigilantes HQ in the DC Universe Superheroes Roleplay subforum. *He is also a member of the Warrior Minifig HQ in the Minifigure Forum. *Obi is 2nd In-Command of the Dino Invasion HQ in the Dino Roleplay subforum. *Obi founded the Wooden Animal HQ in the Classic Roleplay subforum. *He is also 1st In-Command of the Paradox Research Facility in the LU Roleplay subforum. *He is the founder of the Legoland California Roleplay topic. *He is a council member in the Jedi HQ in Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay. *He is a member of the Bounty Hunters HQ, Mando HQ, and Smugglers HQ in Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay. *He is a Control Guy in C.O.M.B HQ in the Agents subforum. *He is a member of the Hassassins HQ in the Prince of Persia subforum. *He is the founder of Camp MB 2.0 in the Message Boards forum. *He is the founder of the LU Fencing Studio in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is the founder of the Dentist HQ in the City Roleplay subforum. *He is the manager of the LU Bagel Shop in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is an Expert Rock Hound in the Gems and Imaginite Mining Company in LEGO Universe Roleplay. *He is the Gunner Squad Leader in the Alien Conquerors HQ in Alien Conquest Roleplay. *He is the founder of the Jail in Classics Roleplay. Signature Obi currently does use a signature. His current signature is this: ~ØßÏ ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ������ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" However, he used to to use a different version, occasionally: ~Ø''ß''Ï ŤĦĖ ĻĘĜÔ ��ăñ "ⓟⓁⒶⓎ ⓌⒺⓁⓁ" Fun Facts *Obi was the first Legend without an eighth stud, which, at the time, was held by Genralaustin. *Obi has a pet rat. *Obi posted about 1200 times during the 24 hour mod party before the update. *Obi was the first user to achieve Roman Soldier (Rank 5) after the update. *On the new Message Boards, you can not type his name out because the "8O" forms an emoticon. |Userpage=Obi the LEGO Fan }} Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:2008 Category:Complete Articles Category:Legend Category:8 studs